Alone on Valentines Day
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Remus está solo en San Valentín, Lily ha aceptado salir con James, y sus fans no son las únicas que sufren. Basado en una canción llamada "Alone on VDay" de "The Remus Lupins"


**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el mundo aquí citados son míos. Pertenecen a la multimillonaria Jotacá Rowling. Que disfrute con sus millones tanto o más de lo que yo disfruto jugando como quiero con su creación. Cabe destacar que no tengo ánimo de lucro, etc etc.

**Nota de la autora:** Este one-shot bastante cortito se basa en una canción que descubrí por casualidad un día en el Tútubeas. A esta canción le debe el título y parte de la trama. Algunos afirman que Remus estaba enamorado de Lily, yo, ni apoyo esta teoría ni la desmiento, pero me gusta jugar con esa idea. Aquí tenéis el resultado, sin ninguna expectativa de ser algo realmente bueno, por desgracia.

* * *

><p><strong>Alone on Valentine's Day<strong>

Hoy, como cada catorce de Febrero en Hogwarts, la decoración se tiñe de rojo y rosa, las chicas suspiran de amor y los chicos envían sus cartas esperando poder mojar esta noche. Así es, no os engañeis. El porcentaje de chicos realmente enamorados es mínimo. El reto de todos los hombres heterosexuales para este día tan ¿Hermoso?¿Cursi?¿Vomitivo?, es encontrar a alguna chica mona, o, si esta estuviera indisponible, no tan mona, con quién pasar "un buen rato".

Yo, en cambio, estoy aquí languideciendo a simple vista. Podría cumplir el reto de hoy, todos saben que podría. Pero no tengo muchas ganas. La semana pasada, el terremoto rojo, alias Lily Evans, por fin aceptó salir con mi amigo James. Estaba claro que iba a suceder, no sé cómo no lo vi venir.

Lily Evans, mi eterno tonteo, ha aceptado salir con mi mejor amigo. No más miraditas entre nosotros, no más abrazos ni más sonrisas. No más mirarnos a los ojos fijamente sin medir el tiempo. Ya no.

Ojalá la hubiera besado antes que tú, Prongs. Tú que nunca leerás esto si yo puedo evitarlo, por cierto. Llevo enamorado de ella, ¿cuánto?¿años? Pero ahora ya da igual. Desde que tú te fijaste en ella, no hizo otra cosa que hablar de ti. Generalmente, no muy bien, pero aún así eras casi su único tema. Todas las conversaciones terminaban por tu nombre. Que si Potter no me deja en paz, que si dile a Potter que no coja mi ropa interior, que si Potter no tiene cerebro. Y yo claro, te defendía porque eres mi amigo. Solía hacerlo cuando la cagabas. Ahora que la has conseguido, si me preguntaran, diría que eres un idiota por no haberte dado cuenta de que YO, la vi antes. Pero es culpa mía, ¿sabes? Debería habértelo dicho, haber intuido que no llegarías a esa conclusión nunca.

Sé que la quieres, joder. Y desgraciadamente para mí, ella también te quiere a ti. Pero si es que tenemos más en común de lo que vosotros tendréis jamás. Cuando me habla de libros, yo la entiendo y puedo darle conversación, no como tú que sólo te lees las revistas por las imágenes que vienen dentro. Que sí, que lo sé, que eres muy inteligente, yo no lo niego. Pero lo que es culto, no es que lo seas mucho. Cuando habla de política, yo suelo poder decir otra cosa que "soy apolítico" como tú.

Y ahora la llevarás al baile, y yo estaré apoyado en la barra con un whisky en la mano, mirándoos bailar enfermizamente. Padfoot tiene razón, debo ser masoquista o algo así. Me he pasado dos años diciéndote lo que tenías que hacer, lo que tenías que dejar de hacer, aunque eso significara mi sufrimiento. Porque tú puedes darle lo que yo nunca podré, porque te lo mereces. Ella también se merece a alguien como tú. Alguien que cuando descubre que su amigo es un licántropo, no sólo lo acepta sino que además se las ingenia para acompañarle en sus lunas llenas. Nunca lo he intentado con ella, porque eres mi amigo, James. Aunque yo la viera antes, aunque tengamos tantas cosas en común, aunque tú todavía seas un poco crío.

Pero me siento tan solo, sentado en la mesa de la que Sirius acaba de levantarse, viendo como tú y Lily bailáis. Es jodido ser un hombre lobo en San Valentín. Si tan sólo no fuera lo que soy, seguramente no estaríamos donde estamos ahora. Yo no te debería tanto, y tú estarías sentado en mi lugar viendo como Lily y yo bailamos, y reímos. O tú estarías con ella, pero yo habría encontrado a otra persona a quien abrirle mi corazón. Merlín sabe que soy más cerrado que una caja fuerte. Un monstruo como yo no merece una mujer que le quiera. Por bien que se porte, por bien que vista, por más amable que sea, sigue sin merecer a una mujer como Lily. O como cualquier otra. Lo único que se merece alguien como yo es un cuerpo que alivie el suyo, una chica con quien pasar la noche y no dejar que pase nada más. Alguien con quién no compartir más que la cama, los suspiros y los jadeos.

Pero aún así, no puedo evitarlo James. Te odio por esto aunque cuando me mires te ponga buena cara, aunque sepa que no podríais hacer mejor pareja. Aunque sepa que tú si eres un buen lector y que no eres tan "apolítico" como dices. Aunque sepa que la quieres y que sólo deseas hacerla más y más feliz cada día.

Y al mismo tiempo, de cierta forma me siento aliviado. No sé que habría pasado si me hubiera elegido a mí. ¿Qué habría hecho? Seguramente la habría rechazado, aunque el daño ya estaría causado. Te habría elegido a ti por encima de ella. Y no he tenido que hacerlo. Eso es, en cierta forma, algo bueno.

Aún así, me gustaría decirle a Lily que siento no ser su romance perfecto, que siento no satisfacer su concepto del amor. ¿Quién la escuchaba cuando te ponía a parir? Yo. ¿Quién estaba con ella cuando necesitaba ayuda con alguna asignatura? Yo. ¿Quién compartía con ella esas charlas que te aburrían tanto? ¡Bingo! Otra vez yo.

Tengo que pedirle que guarde su último baile para mí, lo siento en el alma James, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que bailar con ella y verla sonreír conmigo una última vez antes de hacerme a la idea de que no será para mí. Para mí nunca será lo mismo con ella, tienes que comprenderlo. Ya no existirá ese revoloteo en mi estómago diciéndome "quizás", no podré soñar con que tú te olvidas de ella y al final me la quedo yo. No podré tontear con ella, decirle lo guapa que está cuando sonríe. No podré flirtear con ella sabiendo que piensa en tí en cada momento, que cuando está triste acude a tí, que cuando sonríe es porque tú nunca la dejas caer. Porque aunque siempre supe que esto acabaría así, aunque me obligaba a no dar un paso más allá, en el fondo de mí, todavía quedaba una pequeña llama de esperanza. Yo soplaba y soplaba, pero no conseguí apagarla. Ahora sólo quedan las cenizas y yo me siento como un pirómano. Yo mismo encendí el fuego sin querer, y no he logrado extinguirlo hasta ahora. Que gilipollas, ¿eh?

He alimentado a la bestia tanto tiempo que creí se convertiría en una buena mascota. Pero no ha sido así, estáis por fin juntos y yo me alegro por vosotros. De verdad que lo hago. Pero yo estoy solo y jodido, ahogando mi mal de amores en litros y litros de whisky con Padfoot al lado que ha dejado tirada a una belleza rubia por acompañarme en mi borrachera. Y ahora pienso que no me recuperaré de esto nunca, que no dejaré de querer a tu novia nunca, pero sé que con el tiempo seguramente cambie de parecer.

Te estás acercando con Lily a nuestra mesa y nos propones un brindis.

-Por que nunca nos separemos y que sea la muerte nuestra única barrera- dices, mientras sonríes y la agarras por la cintura.

Todos te coreamos. Y sinceramente, James, brindo por que así sea.

* * *

><p>Esto es to-, esto es to-, esto es todo amigos! Si lo has leído hasta el final, gracias. Si quieres dejar un comentario, dos veces gracias. Ya sabéis, se admite todo, hasta propuestas indecentes :)<p>

**Sirop de framboise.**


End file.
